Plan foireux?
by royalise
Summary: Demander de l'aide aux Jumeaux Weasley est-il un moyen fiable pour conquérir le coeur de la personne que l'on aime? C'est la question que ce pose Harry Potter. Venez découvrir Harry et...


Titre : Plan foireux?

Disclaimer : les personnages sont à J.K.R. L'histoire par contre est le fruit d'un délire avec une amie.

Note : Nous discutions des fanfics que nous avions lus, quand nous avons dérivés vers... ben vous le verrez vous même.

- Dis Fred, tu as bien versé la potion dans tous les verres ce matins ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Georges, grâce à nous Harry va avoir le courage de se déclarer ce midi à...

- Chut ! Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas le dire !

- C'est pas marrant quand on sait que le Sauveur du monde sorcier est amoureux de...

- Je sais. Imagine la première page des journaux : _Harry Potter ensorcelé par..._

- Je crois qu'on a compris.

- Regarde, la Grande Salle commence à se remplir...

- Voyons notre nouvelle invention à l'œuvre...

La Grande Salle se remplissait petit à petit d'élèves et d'enseignants qui venaient juste de finir les cours de la matinée.

Les discussions fusaient de toutes part dans la salle. Pourtant deux élèves restaient silencieux. Vous l'aurez compris, les jumeaux Weasley se faisaient petit, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Au petit déjeuner, il avait versé leur nouvelle invention dans les verres des personnes présentes. C'était la première fois qu'ils testaient ce produit sur des êtres vivants. Les effets étaient... ben en fait, ils variaient selon la personne. Mais normalement, Harry devrait arriver à avoir la personne qui habite son cœur et hante son esprit depuis des décennies.

Pour l'instant rien ne laissait présager qu'ils avaient tous ingurgités _Libertasérum_.

Les plats étaient apparus sur les tables, et pour l'instant, aucun événements inhabituels n'étaient à répertorier.

Tout le monde mangeait et discutait dans une atmosphère détendu. Mais le calme fut troublé par un élève qui se levait précipitamment de sa place. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui.

L'élève déclarait d'une voix coléreuse :

- J'aime les super-héros moldus ! Et j'en ai marre d'entendre dire du mal des moldus. Ma première petite-amie en était une !

Personne ne comprenait ce qui était arrivé au jeune homme pour qu'il s'énerve ainsi. Bien évidemment nos jumeaux maléfiques en connaissaient la cause. À priori, le spectacle allait commencé.

Peu de temps après l'annonce du jeune garçon une fille se levait et annonçait d'une voix forte et assurée :

- Je voulais être un garçon !

- Et moi une fille !

Un silence suivis la déclaration des deux élèves qui était une Poufsouffle et un Serdaigle. C'est un Serpentatrd de première année qui rompit le silence :

- Pourquoi vous n'échangeriez pas ?

Une explosion de lumière éclata sur les deux jeunes. Quand tous purent ouvrir les yeux, ils virent que la précédente Poufsouffle avait laissé place à un garçon aux cheveux châtains. Et le Serdaigle possédait désormais un longue chevelure blonde ainsi que des attributs typiquement féminins. Tous regardaient alternativement les deux enfants qui avaient changés de sexe, et le Serpentard qui avait émit l'idée qu'ils échangent. Mais parmi tous les élèves, il y en avait un qui ne fixait pas ses camarades et leurs changements, mais qui surveillait deux élèves de sa propre maison.

Harry Potter était persuadé que ce qu'y était en train de se produire avait un rapport avec les jumeaux Weasley. Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit, et une discussion qu'il avait eu avait ces derniers lui revient.

_Flash-back._

_-Vous ne comprenez pas, il ne me regarde pas ! Il a même arrêté de répondre à mes attaques verbales ! Je suis sur qu'il a quelqu'un et que c'est sérieux. Il doit me trouver immature et... et... il va peut être bientôt se marier ! Et elle est peut être enceinte ! Et si ses parents le forçaient à faire un mariage arrangé ! Et s'il était tombé amoureux mais que cette personne était... Rah ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! Il va me rendre dingue._

_- Tu l'es déjà, toussèrent discrètement les jumeaux._

_À priori, 'Ry ne les avaient pas entendu et continuait sa tirade :_

_- Je le déteste ! Mais je l'aime tellement... Il est si beau et si Arrogant ! Je le déteste ! Mais quand il sourit..._

_- 'Ry, tu souris bêtement..._

_- Je crois qu'il ne nous entend plus..._

_- Les gars, j'ai besoin de votre aide !_

_- Bien sur, dis nous..._

_- Ce dont tu as besoin..._

_- C'est un charme..._

_- Un filtre..._

_- Un sortilège..._

_- Un enchantement..._

_- Non, je ne veux pas influencer ses sentiments. Je veux juste avoir le courage de lui dire ce que je ressens. Personne ne sait que je suis gay, à part Hermione, Ron, Neville et vous. Même Sirius ne le sais pas, mais je pense qu'il a des doutes. Bref, j'ai peur de subir à nouveau sa haine s'il sait que je suis amoureux de lui. _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Ô Grand Sauveur du Monde Sorcier ! _

_- Nous allons t'aider..._

_- Mais en échange..._

_- Tu dois aussi nous aider..._

_- Comment puis-je vous aider ?_

_- Nous laisserais-tu..._

_- T'utiliser comme cobaye..._

_- Pour une de nos expériences ?_

_Même si Harry ne se sentait pas rassuré il accepta. Et c'est ainsi que les jumeaux commencèrent à élaborer de nouveaux produits._

_Fin du Flash-back._

Ce que nos héros national ignorait c'était que... non, finalement, vous aussi allez l'ignorer, mais juste pour l'instant.

Mais retournons su côté de la Grande Salle. La plupart des élèves avaient eux droits à des changements physiques ou vestimentaires ou bien pire, mais passons.

Le professeur Snape se levait avec empressement, provocant un lourd silence dans la salle. Tous attendaient de voir ce qui arriverait à leur professeur de potion, et pour certains, directeur de maison. Il sortait sa baguette et se jetait, lui même un sort. Ses éternelles vêtements noirs laissèrent place à... un pantalon en cuir qui lui collait comme une seconde peau, une chemise dans le même style que le bas complétait sa tenue. Le même phénomène se propageait aux autres professeurs. Dumbledore se retrouvait affublé d'une robe de princesse rose avec des fleurs dans ses cheveux et sa barbe. Quand à McGonagall, la tenue complète du preux chevalier blanc remplaçait son uniforme habituellement stricte. Le prince McGonagall faisait la cour à la princesse Dumbledore. Mais la jeune et frêle princesse était insensible aux avances du chevalier sans sa blanche monture.

Snape poussa violemment McGonagall, et prit place en face de Dumbledore. Il posa un genoux à terre et ouvrit un écrin. Tous dans la Grande Salle retenaient son souffle.

- Douce princesse de mon cœur, accepte tu de m'épouser ?

- Oh ! Séverus ! J'attends ça depuis longtemps.

- C'est un oui ?

- Oui mon amour !

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Il est une princesse et moi un prince, vous vous n'êtes qu'un... qu'un...

- Qu'un quoi Minerva ?

- Minerva, laissez nous vivre notre amour, je vous en prie !

- Si c'est ce que vous voulez.

Elle se tournait vers Snape et continuait sur sa lancée :

- Quand à vous, mécréant, prenait soin de la princesse, c'est vraiment une bonne personne.

Snape ne fit que hocher la tête.

Harry était... choqué. Il ne comprenait pas la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux.

Il était persuadé que c'était la faute des jumeaux Weasley. Il se dirigeait discrètement vers les jumeaux, heureusement personne ne faisait attention à lui.

Étrangement il ne ressentait aucun changement. Il devait agir avant de faire quelque chose d'irréfléchie. Les jumeaux le virent arriver de loin. C'était le moment de donner le signal. Fred et Georges donnèrent une décharge électrique par le biais de leur baguette à Lavande Brown. Elle couinait assez fort pour attirer l'attention de toute la Grande Salle sur elle. Harry cessait tout mouvement essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Bien évidemment cela ne fonctionna pas. Comme tout le monde avait vu que le Sauveur bougeait, plus personne ne le quittait des yeux. Il décidait de continuer et allait prendre place à côté des jumeaux quand une main l'intercepta. Il regardait le contraste entre la douce peau blanche de sa Némésis et la sienne qui était légèrement hâlée. En relevant la tête, il plongea dans le regard acier de Draco Malfoy. Dire qu'il était étonnait aurait été un euphémisme.

- Harry James Potter, accepte tu de sortir avec moi ?

Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, son rêve se réalisait mais sous l'emprise d'un enchantement. Elles allaient bientôt débordaient. Il voulut s'enfuir mais l'emprise sur son bras se raffermit.

- Où compte tu aller, Potter ?

- Draco ! On avait dit en douceur !

Harry regardait alternativement Draco, celui qui hantait toutes ses journées et ses nuits et les jumeaux Weasley.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait lui dire la vérité.

Harry fixait Fred qui venait de parler. Draco poussa un soupir et commença à parler :

- Ils sont venus me voir et...

_Flash-back 2._

_Draco marchait en direction de sa salle commune quand deux paires de mains le saisit et l'emmenèrent dans une salle abandonnée. Dès qu'il fut libre, il prit sa baguette et la pointa vers... les jumeaux Weasley ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient ? Ils avaient les mains en l'air, signe qu'ils ne lui voulaient pas de mal._

_- Du calme Malfoy..._

_- On veut juste te parler..._

_- Pourquoi je vous croirez ? _

_Ils se lancèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules. Puis fixèrent leurs yeux similaires sur Draco avant de sourire de façon diabolique._

_- Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy..., dirent ils en cœur avec un brin de sarcasme dans leur voix._

_Draco s'était raidis, leur attitude n'avait rien de menaçante et pourtant, il ne se sentait pas rassuré._

_- Que ressens-tu pour Harry Potter ?_

_Draco se glaça. Son secret avait il était éventé ? Personne ne savait qu'il était attiré par Harry Potter sauf... BLAISE !_

_Celui-là, il allait le tuer ! _

_- Ton absence de réponse confirme nos soupçons. Nous n'étions pas sur..._

_- De plus Zabini ne nous a pas vraiment aidé..._

_- Alors ?_

_Draco ne sut jamais ce qui le poussa à dire la vérité._

_- Je suis amoureux de lui._

_Les jumeaux s'apprêtaient à prendre la parole quand Malfoy reprit :_

_- Mais lui, ne même pas. Alors j'essaye d'enterrer mes sentiments._

_- Fais nous confiance Draco, on peut t'appeler ainsi ?..._

_- Si tu nous écoute..._

_- Tu l'auras..._

_Avec ces quelques mots, ils avaient réussis à attirer l'attention de Draco. Ils lui expliquèrent leur plan, sans parler des effets imprévisibles de leur création. À eux trois, ils avaient finalisé ce plan._

_Fin du flash-back 2._

Harry souriait et pleurait de joie en même temps. Son amour était donc partagé et n'était pas faussé par un enchantement ni quoi que se soit.

Il sauta au cou de Draco et l'embrassa. Il se retira aussi vite qu'il s'était collé à lui :

- Désolé.

- Tu es tout excusé, et je t'invite même à recommencé quand tu veux.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et recommencèrent à s'embrasser à perdre haleine.

- Monsieur Potter, je vous pris de vous détacher de mon filleul.

Cette annonce refroidit Harry, Snape était le parrain de celui qu'il aimait !

- Dis-moi Draco que ce n'est pas vrai.

Draco eut un sourire contrit.

- Désolé mon amour. Mais c'est la vérité.

Avant que Draco ne puisse dire un mot de plus, Harry perdit connaissance.

Les jumeaux souriaient avec fierté. Grâce à eux un couple c'était formé. D'un coup, une peur panique les envahis, Snape avait repris ses esprit et quand il se rendra compte de sa tenue et de ce qu'il avait fait, il allait les tuer, non, les torturer et il les empêcheraient de mourir pour pouvoir continuer. Des frissons d'horreurs remontèrent dans leur dos. Ils réussirent à sortir de la Grande Salle sans se faire remarquer. Ils arrivèrent sans problème dans leur salle commune.

Ils avaient fait avaler aux professeurs une nouvelle création qui créait un monde imaginaire se basant sur le monde féerique des moldus. Ils rigolèrent en pensant à la tête de Harry quand il avait vu que Draco partageait ses sentiments, quoique le plus drôle c'est le moment où il a appris que Snape était le parrain de son amoureux.

Ils étaient installés dans les fauteuils de la salle commune quand un tambourinement persistant se fit entendre sur le tableau.

- Weasley ! Je sais que vous êtes là ! Ouvrez, ou je vous jure que je vous fais sortir d'ici moi-même !

Les jumeaux espéraient que le porte allait tenir. Sinon, ils étaient morts.

Fin.


End file.
